


就当这是告白吧

by yayaayaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayaayaya/pseuds/yayaayaya





	就当这是告白吧

人，是一种需要仪式感的生物。  
见面的时候，先要一见钟情；  
再见面的时候，可以脸红牵手；  
等到第三次，通常是初级交换体液，也就是接吻；  
再后来，就是小朋友们还不太懂的高级交换体液……

鸣人埋头在海碗里，稀里哗啦的吸着拉面，脑子里在想，他和佐助的问题到底出在哪里。  
第一次见面的时候，他就对佐助一见钟情了，除了很遗憾他没有大胸部这一点以外。  
之后在学校体育会上，他跑得脸上红潮一片，失手没递上接力棒时，也牵到了佐助的手。  
期末考试的时候，隔壁的晓学生跑来闹事，他和佐助全身挂彩，血液在操场上淌了一地早就交融一体了。  
然后，时间乱七八糟的过了三年，眼看他们的学校生活就要结束了，他再也没遇见跨过第三阶段的机会。  
那么，按流程走的话，到底要什么时候，他才能睡到宇智波佐助？  
漩涡鸣人举起海碗，将最后一滴面汤倒入嘴里后，打了一个忧郁的饱嗝。

「你在我家白吃白喝这么久，还经常占用我的身体，是不是要补偿我点什么。」鸣人正襟危坐着，有些胆怯的看着眼前正摊坐在椅子上，抠着脚趾间的九尾狐。  
「嗯？」九喇嘛甩了下尾巴，常年难得打扫几次的鸣人房间里，随之腾起难以描述的混合尘体。  
鸣人急不可耐的把头靠近去，小声道。  
「给我点药，那种。」  
他双手一会做出狂揉胸部的动作，一会对着空气撸，盯着九喇嘛，一脸「你懂的」表情。  
「我们小区，现在连一句野猫的叫春声都听不到了，是你干的吧。」鸣人在心里暗忖，连种族都能跨越，只要到他手里，难道他还会搞不定木叶冷淡小王子宇智波？  
「你想……我给你绝育？」九喇嘛略带讶异的视线往鸣人的下体看去。  
「笨、笨蛋！你别给我装傻，我是要上床用的！」鸣人狠狠的剜过去一眼。

关于下药是不是卑鄙这一点，鸣人的道德天平肯定倾向于卑鄙那边。  
但是对于下药是不是有用这一点，天平是大大大大大的指向着「可行」二字。  
漩涡鸣人仅有的一点节操，在看到佐助坐在他身旁，解开第一粒校服扣子的同时，就坍塌了。  
「很、很热是吧？」鸣人心虚的把空调遥控器往身后的床下，又推进去了一些。  
「不好意思，空调刚好昨天坏了。」  
他盯着一滴汗水，顺着佐助鬓角的发端，顺着脖颈滚落进深凹的锁骨窝里。  
佐助默然无声的，接过鸣人手中的果汁。  
果汁浓重的颜色，杯沿处泛着不寻常的泡沫。  
「这，这是我刚、刚榨出来的。」鸣人呵呵傻笑着，摸着自己的后脑勺。  
喝、快喝下去啊。  
佐助似乎真的被室内的热空气熏得有点晕，没有在意这诡异的液体状态，将手中的果汁一口气饮尽。  
「怎么样？」鸣人紧张的问到。  
「？」佐助放下杯子，一脸疑问。  
「呃，我是问，果汁好喝吗？」看样子，药效还得一段时间发挥啊。  
鸣人观察着佐助完全没有变化的表情。  
「还不错，你不喝吗？」佐助看向桌面上的另一杯。  
「哦哦，我喝。」  
拿起杯子，在喝下一小口的瞬间，鸣人就向后直挺挺的晕倒在了床上。

 

「醒醒。」  
是佐助的声音？  
头好晕，而且为什么觉得好冷啊。  
空调疯狂制冷的声音嗡嗡的鸣叫着。  
好吵，谁把空调冷气开这么大？  
不对，冷？  
我身上怎么什么都没有穿？  
动、动不了，身体所有感觉都有，却动不了？  
「你以为你背后做的所有小伎俩，在我宇智波一族的写轮眼面前能有所遁形吗？」佐助的脸逐渐凑近，脸上带着淡笑，手指尖在鸣人的身上无所目的的划来划去。  
「什么、什么？」鸣人睁大了眼睛。  
「你家的写轮眼原来可以这样用！」  
「你惊讶的角度是不是错了。」佐助有些生气的捏了下鸣人的乳尖。  
「啊……」正对着空调的冷气，身体除了不能控制动弹以外，好像更敏感了。  
明明自己平时洗澡的时候也会揉捏着玩，却不会像现在这样被触痛后还散发着酥麻。  
鸣人冷得开始颤抖。  
「别着急，我很快让你暖和起来。」佐助哼了一声。  
他开始用心的摸着鸣人身体的每一个细微处。从唇边，到颈后，再到腋下，臂侧，肚脐，鼠蹊，膝盖窝……  
身体确实开始发热，但是鸣人已经分不清是冷还是刺激的，浑身不停的在抖弹。  
「你敏感度也太高了吧。」  
佐助凑上鸣人的脸前，移向他的耳毂，一边舔舐一边小声说「还是说……你就是个下流胚，全身都是敏感带？」  
「才、才没有！都是因为你啦！」  
被喜欢的人触碰身体，有反应难道不是正常的吗？鸣人在内心大声呐喊着。  
「哦，所以你就给我下药？」  
佐助全身衣物都穿着整齐，仅仅拉开裤链，掏出自己的分身，分开鸣人的双腿准备挺进。  
「你的大、太大了啦！不可能进去的！」  
鸣人并没有发现，他说出的「大」这个词，让佐助有点高兴。  
「也对，我会给你扩张的。」佐助停下准备插入的节奏，用手温柔的来回抚摸着鸣人的股间，试图让他放轻松一些。  
还是很痛。  
这一定是卡卡西老师教给他的木叶隐秘传体术奥义·千年杀，被他滥用太多次的报应吧。  
痛得鸣人眼泪都出来了。  
感受到佐助的手指伸入他的甬道，在四处触碰撑着内壁，虽然目的是让身体更适应之后要进来的下体，但是就连手指的粗细，自然而然对进入的异物产生的那种抵抗，也让鸣人难以承受。  
「吊车尾，还这么爱哭……」佐助的手似乎感受到了鸣人的不适而停了下来，只是安静的留在他的体内，而身体轻覆在鸣人的身上，亲吻这鸣人的嘴唇，舔掉他眼角的泪痕。  
「嗯……」鸣人侧过脸，寻找着佐助的唇。  
想要亲吻，做梦也想这样和佐助不停的亲吻。  
想要舌头和舌头直接缠绕，想要被佐助温柔以待。  
想要尝到佐助的味道，也想让他喜欢上自己的味道。  
「啊……」佐助下面的手指又开始逐渐深入了。  
上面让鸣人享受着甜蜜的亲吻，让鸣人转移开注意后，下面并没有放弃在继续扩充着。  
「呼、呼…找到了。」佐助轻笑。  
在手指的不断开发探寻中，灵巧的发现了能让鸣人舒服的点。  
「啊，不要，不……」轻轻的在甬道以角度触按几次，鸣人的前面就逐渐自动站了起来，顶端开始流出细微的粘液。  
「好厉害，我都没有摸你前面啊。」佐助这句好厉害，不知道是夸的自己手的技巧，还是鸣人的「可塑性」。  
「可以进来吗？」  
「嗯嗯，进、进来~」

九喇嘛不耐烦的抠着脚丫。  
「有什么问题啊？我给你的就是床上用的药啊，吃了就能让你睡个好觉。」  
鸣人烂着一张脸，他再也不想去学校了。  
「所以这一切都是梦，我梦里说的那句，进来，是门外来探访的老师和同学在问，可不可以进我房间。」他捂着脸，一切都完了，全忒麽搞砸了。  
「哎呀，虽然是梦，但是你身体是真的舒服了啊。」  
「不就是梦遗了吗！还被大家看到，包括佐助！」鸣人抱着头大叫，他不想再回忆起，佐助进来屋后，看到一切的那个表情。  
「好啦，算我不好，我这次真的给你想要的那种药吧。」九喇嘛在腋下和股间的毛里搓搓，搓出了一粒黑色的丸子。  
「去给佐助吃了吧，他就永远是你的人了。」  
「真、真的吗？」鸣人盯着掌心中的这粒带着腥臭味的小丸，咧嘴笑着开始幻想起他和佐助的未来性福生活了。


End file.
